


Home

by seveillon



Series: JeanMarco Week 2014 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Home, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveillon/pseuds/seveillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For JeanMarco Week<br/>Day 7: Dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“I really like this color though, the Kestrel White, and it would look good with the furniture,” Marco pointed at one of the many patches of paint he and Jean had applied the day before. They were testing to see which they liked better with the room before painting it all one color.

Jean just nodded in agreement, going along with whatever Marco wanted. They all looked tan to him.

“But maybe… maybe the Grecian Tan?” Marco took a step back from the wall, squinting at the colors. He moved around the room, getting different angles, and sun exposure. Who knew picking out paint would be so hard?

 _And we haven’t even started on the other rooms._ Jean let out an internal groan of agony, willing patience. He didn’t have an eye for this kind of thing, but he wanted to make Marco happy. Besides, it was there first place together, so it should look good. He took a deep breath and said, “I think you should go with the first one. The Krestel White. The other might be too dark.” It was meant to sound like a statement but came out like a question.

Marco let out a laugh. “First off, it’s _Kestrel_ ,” he corrected, “and secondly, I think your right.”

“There’s no reason to sound so surprised!”

Marco walked up to him, wrapping his arms around Jean’s waist and burying his head into his neck. “I’m sorry. I just know how tedious this is for you, but I really appreciate your effort. It’s cute.”

Jean’s hands came around, rubbing down Marco’s back, massaging circles into the tight muscles put there from stress. His cheek pressed against Marco’s black hair. A contented sigh escaped his lips. “I’d do anything for you.”

Marco smiled, and pressed a tender kiss against Jean’s neck. “I know.”

They nuzzled closer, content to just hold each other and sway slightly in the sparsely furnished room. A few minutes passed before Marco pulled away.

“Kestrel White it is!” Marco clapped his hands together. “Ready to start to paint?”

They grabbed the rollers and brushes, laying out a tarp on the floor beneath the wall where they would be working, and got to work. Jean was reaching up high to get into one of the corners, trying his hardest to not get any one the ceiling when _THWACK_ a wet hand came down on his ass.

“What the!!” Jean dropped the paintbrush, splattering paint on the tarp. Turning to look behind him he saw a large handprint of tan paint on his jeans. Marco was curled in a ball, laughing hysterically. The jerk’s left hand was shining with a fresh coat of paint. “Why, you…” Jean picked up the paintbrush he had dropped, advancing on Marco, who began to scurry away in excited fear.

“No, no, no, don’t you dare!” Marco held his hands up in surrender, a sign that Jean ignored.

He leapt on him, bringing down the brush in a wide arc and coating the right side of Marco’s face in paint.

“Oh ewww!”

Jean barked a laugh, still straddling Marco. “That’s what you get! Immature ass!” He leaned down, ignoring the paint on Marco’s face, and kissed him thoroughly.

Marco shifted beneath him. “Uh, can we move to a more comfortable location for this? The hard floor is killing my back.”

Jean stood up, reaching down a hand to help Marco up. They might not have all their furniture or all their rooms set up, but they did have a few things. And those were hot water and a bed. “Let’s go clean up and go to bed, shall we?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Biting his lip, Marco nodded, anticipation lighting his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured we'd leave it off on a good note! They bought their dream home together and are making it their own ahww how freakin adorable are they??  
> And I do have a [tumblr](http://seveillon.tumblr.com/) if any one is interested..  
> Thank you all for sharing JM Week with me!


End file.
